Satin
by visions of a scarlet night
Summary: The reason why Pansy hates satin. Written for Hogwarts Online Forum.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I remember when the war ended and two groups of friends joined together. Theodore, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Astoria and I all became friends with Luna, Neville, Harry, Hermione and most of the Weasley family. I don't really remember how we all became friends, it was almost like we bonded from the terrors we shared in the war.I remember when we ended up going to a place called Satin Place. I remember how most of us split up into couples when we went to the opening. Draco with Astoria, Luna with Ron, Neville with Ginny, Harry with Daphne and Hermione with Viktor. Theo, Blaise, and I though went by Satin Place was especially designed for young witches and wizards, allowing them to relax, enjoy a dinner, and even dance most of the night away. When we all walked through those doors for the first time it was absolutely beautiful. The room was full of color from red curtains to the pristine white tablecloths. What I remembered the most about The Satin Place, though, was that was the night me and Theo became a couple. That night he had given me a crimson red, satin rose and beautiful blue, satin shoes. They had been his birthday gift to me because he knew how much I loved satin. It was the perfect gift for me, and he knew it.I also remember a time when I found Cho Chang annoying, I also remember when Cedric Diggory died. That was the first time I ever remember feeling sorry for Cho. I remember when I stopped feeling sorry for her, it was my and Theo's third year of dating and we broke up. Cho stole him from me, and that pity I had for her turned to that day I hated everything satin. Well, almost everything, I still cherished the satin rose and shoes he gave , Satin was the new silk. It was the newest and latest fashion, just to spite me. There had been a time when I loved satin, but now I despise it with every fiber of my being. It's texture, it's appearance. Even all the different colors from red to blue made me want to gag!In its own sick way it made sense that the woman who ruined my life made satin the theme for her wedding and reception satin. It was absolutely the worst."Pansy!" I could hear someone calling my name from the room across the hall. As I entered it I saw Hermione's face in my fireplace."Yes?" I asked my friend, already knowing what she was going to say but too stubborn to acknowledge what today would hold. **

"**Are you almost ready, we have to be there soon." said Hermione.**

"**I am ready." I said.**

**When we finally arrived the place was nearly full, and we weren't even late! "Pansy, are you are right?" Ron asked when he came into the room, he may be an idiot sometimes but he was also perceptive of people. A huge change from his days in Hogwarts."I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. **

**He looked skeptical but didn't push me any everyone finally arrived most of my friends were still together. Harry was with Daphne, Draco with Astoria, Ginny with Blaise, Neville with Luna, and Hermione with Viktor. Ron and I though went by ourselves, the only two left of our group without someone to love and be loved by. Cho was wearing a off-white satin wedding dress and as much as I hate to say it, she looked beautiful. When it came to the part where they both said "I Do" it felt like it was taking forever to be over. After the wedding was finally done we all headed off to the reception. The building that held the reception was all done up in red satin. I found it ironic that red was the color of passion, lust, anger, and love. All things that I felt when it came to the a little while of dancing with some of my friends and eating I needed a little time by myself. As I walked out to get some fresh air on the balcony. I didn't know how much time had passed until I walked back in the room and was confronted by Ron."Pansy, are you are right? Do you know you where gone for more at least an hour?" Ron asked, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Worry was evident in his eyes.I can't help it, I start to cry and open up to my him, knowing that as a friend he wouldn't judge me. I told him about Theo, how Cho stole him. I told him about my loathing of satin, even though I still cherished the satin gifts from Theo."Well how about we ditch this place and go somewhere, a place where there is no satin." He said smiling.I would never regret ditching the wedding, Ron and I had a better time by ourselves than we ever could of had there. The funny thing is that when I'm with Ron, I find that I don't hate satin as much.**

_**Thank you Zombie Reine for beta'd**_


End file.
